That's the Only Name You've Ever Had, Okay?
by Artistic20
Summary: Toby Logan is a paramedic in Ontario, Canada. He isn't like everyone else, he can read minds. His past remains a mystery to him as he can't remember anything before he was eight years old. Who is the man that is chasing after him? And why does he keep calling him Caleb Xavier?
1. Chapter 1

That's the only name you've ever had, okay?

**I thought of putting this as a crossover between X-men and The Listener but I decided that not many people will have seen it so if I explain what is going on well enough then I can just put it in the X-men archive. Its super easy to follow and you don't need any prior knowledge of The Listener to be able to understand this. **

**I do not own X-men or The Listener…*sigh***

Moira MacTaggert was never one to give up or back down from a fight. She had worked with the CIA for many years and since her work with Charles Xavier, she had become a very respected agent. She was dedicated to her work but something soon got in the way of all that.

She had been in love with Charles since the moment she met him. It wasn't until after the Cuban Missile Crisis that she admitted how enamored she was with him. Of course, he already knew this. Its hard to keep secrets from a mind-reader. After dating for six months, Moira discovered that she was pregnant.

Charles was gone for the weekend with Hank at a conference with the UN about the newly discovered mutant race. She knew that once he returned that he would discover she was pregnant as well whether she chooses to tell him or not. With the uprising anti-mutant propaganda that was sure to come up, she didn't want Charles to be preoccupied with being a father and being the leader for equal rights movement for mutants. She made up her mind, she had to leave.

After packing her belongings into a suitcase and placing it in her car, Moira looked back at the Xavier mansion that had become her home. She had left a note for him stating that she was leaving because of a family emergency and that she didn't know when she was going to return. Moira knew that she couldn't come back but she didn't want give Charles the impression that this was forever. It would break his heart.

Moira had obtained a new identity, Rebecca Simons. She got an apartment in Hamilton, Ontario in Canada and her story, if anyone should ask, is that she moved there to escape what would be a loveless marriage with the man who had gotten her pregnant. She got a job as a secretary for the Hamilton Police Dept. and once she was no longer pregnant, would go to the police academy so that she could become an officer.

Eight months after Moira left Xavier mansion, she went into labor. Eleven grueling and painful hours later, Moira had a son that she named Caleb Tyler Xavier. She didn't want to deny her son his father's name and no one would be looking for Caleb Xavier, they were looking for Moira MacTaggert. No one knew that besides herself that this was Charles' son and she hoped to God that no one ever did find out.

**Four years later...**

Caleb grew into a healthy, happy toddler. He had silky black hair on top of his head that he got from his mother while his eyes were a piercing blue that he evidently got from his father. When Caleb looked at her, she could practically feel those eyes looking at her very soul and seeing all that she is. It was the same feeling that she got around Charles. It wasn't till Caleb was older though and began to become more vocal that she discovered why she had that feeling.

"Mommmmmyyy?" he whined. I had just started getting out our microwave dinners out of the freezer for dinner when he called me to his attention. I couldn't cook to save our lives.

I set the frozen trays of food down and crouched down so I was at his level. "What is it, baby?" I asked him.

" Why didn't you say Barry and Marnie were taking us out to dinner? I woulda got cleaned up." He showed me the marker ink that was covering every inch of his little hands.

I looked at him confused. What made him think my friends from the station were taking us out to dinner? I just got out the Hungry Man dinner for me and Kid Cuisine for him. "No they're not, honey. They didn't tell me about this. Did they tell you?"

Caleb just looked at me and I got the feeling my soul was again under inspection, looking for signs of trickery. He then looked at the door. I was startled as the buzzer for the apartment's doorbell rang and a voice came over the intercom. "Hey, Rebecca! Its Barry and Marnie! Can you let us in?" I heard Barry's voice say, garbled by the intercom's speaker.

Caleb got up from his spot on the floor then ran to his room. I stared after him then shook my head and made my way to press the button to let Barry and Marnie in. "Sure come on up."

I stood there for a moment trying to figure out what just happened. The only solution that I could come up with was that Caleb had read their minds as they were coming down the street. It seemed that he inherited more from his father than just his eyes. I knew that Charles was immensely powerful, especially for a mutant, and if Caleb even had half of his father's abilities, he would be forced to make some extremely difficult decisions that no one should ever have to make. She felt terrible that Caleb would have to carry this burden with him for the rest of his life. It was that moment that she knew that while she herself did not know how to read minds, she would teach Caleb to control his powers and how to hide them from not only the general population but also from Charles' machine Cerebro.

A knock at the door interrupted her train of thought and she went to open it. "Barry! Marnie! What are you doing here?!" I asked enthusiastically.

They were about to respond when we heard a slam from down the hall and Caleb ran out saying, "I'm ready to go." He then stood there and looked expectantly at us.

"Go where, sweetie?" I asked him. Though I knew where, I wanted to cover up his ability as much as I could. Damage control.

"Umm, Marnie and I were just going to invite you for dinner at Olive Garden because we have big news."

"What's the news?"

"We're getting married!" They yelled together.

"That's amazing!"

**Three Years Later...**

Caleb had such an infectious and enthusiastic personality as he grew older that you couldn't help but smile when he spoke to you. He could even make the grouchy hermit Logan, our next door neighbor, smile. He just always had that effect on people. I think the mind reading helps too so he knows just what to say to get people to smile.

We had been in hiding for a little over seven years and I thought our cover to be completely solid. That was until Erik found us…

Caleb and I had been out for the day and when we returned back to our apartment, he stood there in his helmet with a woman that I didn't recognize. In fact, he seemed just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "Hello Moira. I didn't expect to see you here. Everyone thinks you're dead."

"Then you are mistaken." I told him while keeping Caleb partially hidden from view behind me. "Why are you here?"

He gestured to the woman next to him, "This young lady has a special gift. She can detect mutants and when she told me that she had detected a Level 5 mutant with the ability to read minds in Hamilton, I just had to see it. What is your name, son?"

Caleb came out from behind me and looked up and down at Magneto. "My name's Caleb Xavier. What's yours?"

Magneto simply laughed, "He is Charles' son? This is brilliant. The son of Charles Xavier in my Brotherhood of Mutants."

"No!" I screamed. "Caleb, run!"

He didn't question me and took off down the hall for the stairs. I was about to run after him when pieces of metal pipe from within the walls of the apartment wrapped themselves around my arms and legs and pinned me to the wall. Magneto left me there on the wall and began to pursue Caleb.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could. I was afraid of the man in the helmet as I couldn't read his mind. Both him and the woman had abilities that no human should have. If they scared his mother then that was enough reason to run faster than he ever had in his life but it was in vain. As I got to the stairs, the railing detached from its supporting poles and tripped me. I yelped and hit the ground hard.

I saw the man in the helmet walk toward me calmly with a gleam in his eyes like a hunter catching prize game with the woman following behind him. I screamed.

I heard a bang and I flinched. The door beside me opened to reveal Logan with an angry glint in his eyes. He stepped over me and sneered at the scary man. He cracked his knuckles, "You like picking on little kids? Well how about someone your own size?"

Bone claws started emerging from between the knuckles in Logan's hand and he swiped at the air in front of the man with the helmet as a warning. The man with the helmet was startled but not as surprised as I was. He just gave a nod in my direction and said, "Don't worry, we'll find you again soon."

He wave a hand in the direction of a wall and the metal began to bend outwards so that a hole was made to the outside of the building and he walked away.

I was breathing hard and tears were running down my face. Logan crouched down to look at me. "You okay kid?"

I nodded.

"Where's your mom?" he then asked. I pointed at the door to our apartment.

He helped me up then we proceeded to enter the apartment. There were bits of plaster, sheetrock, and huge chunks of the wall scattered on the floor of the kitchen. I looked up and saw my mom attached to the wall with rusted pipes that had emerged from the wall and was probably the reason the kitchen floor was in such a state.

"Mom!"

"Rebecca hang on. I'll get ya down." Logan told her. He reached down and ripped out the piping that was pinning her legs then the ones pinning her arms.

"Thank you, Logan" He nodded in response.

"Why was he after Caleb? What's the kid done to him?"

"Caleb is a class 5 mutant. Erik knew his father and knows how powerful Caleb will become. Caleb could tip the scale in Erik's favor if he joined him. He wants to show the world that mutants are superior to humans, not live in peace with them. If Caleb was to join his army, he could do some major damage." Rebecca explained.

"What can Caleb do that could cause all of that?"

"Caleb can read minds. When he is older, he'll probably be able to control them too."

Logan looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I'll help you hide Caleb. Erik said he would come back to collect him. I won't let that happen."

**Please follow, fav, or review. If I get at least 10 follows then I'll post another chapter and I really want to post another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I know that I have not updated in a long time for which I am incredibly sorry and I know that many are expecting an update on "Did you miss me?" and I am here to tell you that I have not abandoned that story nor any story of mine. Again… sorry for the long wait. I have no good excuse other than its been a busy summer.**

When people would ask about Toby Logan, they would be told that he was a very kind, generous, yet incredibly shy man who seemed to fear letting people in. He avoided large crowds and yet he was very intuitive about how people felt or what they needed. He always wants to help people. No matter what he was doing at the time, he would drop everything if he felt his energy could be better spent helping someone. This is what made him perfect for his job as a paramedic.

His past however remained a mystery. The earliest memory he has was when he was eleven years old. His mother held both his hands in her own and told him, "Your name is Toby Logan, okay? That's your name now."

He nodded and repeated, "Toby Logan."

He was afraid. In the memory, his mother and himself were standing in the middle of a wheat field. Behind his mother was a mobile home that had caught fire. His mother seemed scared also. She was out of breath and there was a layer of sweat on her face.

"That's the only name you've ever had, okay? Say it again." She moved her hands to cup his face.

"Toby Logan." The mobile home behind his mother then exploded.

He heard a gruff, male voice come from behind him, "Come on, Moira. It's time."

* * *

Toby woke up with a gasp. His whole body was covered in a layer of sweat and he was gasping for air. This memory played itself in his dreams very often. The newest part of it though was the voice that had come up behind him. He fantasized it was his father but he knew it could be anybody.

The next thing he remembers is waking up in the office of Dr. Ray Mercer. Ray worked at the University and was an expert on anything to do with the brain. Ray told him that a large man with brown hair and sideburns dropped him off, unconscious, at his office at the University and told him to take care of him.

Ray, after spending a couple of days with the amnesiac child trying to help him recover his memories, discovered that Toby was able to read his mind as Toby was not only responding to his voiced questions but also to the ones he was asking in his head.

Of course, Ray had to eventually report to the police that a child with amnesia had been abandoned at his office. He was put into foster care but was taken to Ray's for two hours twice a week. Ray had recommended this to Child Protective Services so that he could help Toby recover from his amnesia but as he was doing this, he was also attempting to help Toby get control over his ability to read minds.

Toby was not always put in the best foster homes and Ray's office soon became his sanctuary. The only place on earth that he felt truly safe. He was never able to retain any more memories than the one he had just had a dream about. While he and Ray had worked on retrieving more memories about his past, most of their efforts were spent coming up with methods to control Toby's mind reading abilities.

Now 27 years old, Toby does have more control than he had 16 years ago when he showed up at Ray's door but some of what he can do still scares him and the fear sometimes causes him to not be able to block out the sounds of people's thoughts. His abilities do come in handy sometimes with his job as a paramedic. Not everyone tells the truth about how they got into an accident or if they had been drinking or taking drugs and since it is very important for Toby to know this to save their lives, he takes a bit of a peek if he suspects that someone isn't telling the truth. On more than one occasion Toby has given an 'anonymous' tip to a cop friend of his, Sergeant Michelle McCluskey, on several things that he has picked up doing his job.

Toby took a deep breath and sat up while pushing the sheets to the side. He rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head as he thought back to the dream he had just experienced. The only person that he remembered from his past was his mother and when he thought about his lost past, he saw her face. He thought that it was just the two of them and from her tone of voice, she was changing his name because she was scared that someone was after them. He must have been abandoned to be kept safe but she isn't the one who did it. Ray said that a man had brought him to his office, not a woman. It could have been the new addition to his dream but Toby couldn't know because he never saw his face.

Ray was one of the few that knew of his ability. The only others who know are his closest friend, Oz Bey, and Sergeant McCluskey. Oz and Toby were trained together to become paramedics and worked together out of the same ambulance. Oz had begun to notice how Toby would tilt his head and concentrate hard as if he were listening to something and how he would know things that there was no way he could have figured out or heard from someone. He thought Toby was crazy for a while till he began to demand the truth from Toby. He took the truth in stride and even offered to be Toby's wingman when it came to Toby becoming involved in police investigations.

Today was looking to be a normal day though. Toby pushed his dream out of mind and turned toward a little girl, Erica, that he had helped last week. She was being exploited by her father for her ability to heal others and he would take money from those she healed. He didn't notice the effect it was having on his daughter. He would pick and choose who she would heal and it left her feeling alone and powerless. There were certain people that she wasn't able to heal, those too close to death for anything to be done for them such as a woman in the last stages of cancer. There was too much damage for her to heal and a man who had been expecting his wife to be healed went after the father, calling him a con. Toby had been called to their hotel after Erica's father was killed. He read her mind to discover her father's cause of death. He discovered her ability and talked to her to let her know she wasn't alone. She was sent to live with her American uncle but was finally happy to know she had someone to talk to about her life. Toby had calling her every other day to make sure she was adjusting well at her uncle's house. She told him that she was able to get a scholarship to a school for gifted youngsters and he was happy for how things were turning out for her.

* * *

"Erica, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I'm the one who sent you the letter about the scholarship to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. You have abilities don't you? Abilities that nobody else has or understands?"

"Yes, professor. I know what your talking about."

"I'm here to tell you that you are not alone. The school is for those, such as yourself, with special abilities. I, myself, can read minds. You're not alone in this. We can teach you how to control your powers and how to use them to help others."

"I know I'm not alone. I met someone else who could read minds too. He also helped me to control my powers so I don't hurt myself. If I strain myself too hard I get sick."

"Who was this, Erica? What was his name?"

"Toby Logan."

* * *

"Professor have you ever heard of this Toby Logan?" The professor shook his head at Storm's question.

Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott, and the professor were gathered in his office to discuss whether to approach this newly discovered mutant and how to approach them. Charles knew the name of every mutant in the world but he didn't recall a Toby Logan.

"The name sounds familiar." Logan commented. He was leaning against a bookshelf with his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Well that's because part of his name is your name." Scott said bluntly.

"No, that's not it." Logan shook his head and kept his eyes fixed on the ground in front of him.

"Well let's see what this Toby Logan looks like." Jean began pulling up records on Charles' computer. "He is a 27 year old paramedic from Vancouver, Canada. He went into the foster system when he was eleven years old and his history before that is unknown since he has amnesia. He's beginning to sound more and more like our Logan."

"It must have been hard," Charles interjected. "If his powers began when he was in foster care, there mustn't have been very many anyone that he could go to."

"His personal physician was a Dr. Ray Mercer who actually found Toby passed out in his office when he was eleven before calling the police. After Toby woke up it was discovered that he had amnesia and the only thing he remembered was his name. Since Dr. Mercer was a neurologist, Toby continued to see him two hours twice a week until he was eighteen. It could be possible that Toby told him about being able to read minds." Jean theorized.

"Myself and Logan will travel to Vancouver to talk to Toby. I would appreciate if you three could keep the school running when we are gone." Charles rolled backward out from under his desk and began to make his way toward the doors to begin preparing for the trip.

"Professor, would you like to see a picture of him?"

"Of course, Jean."

When he looked at photo, he saw his own eyes reflected by those of the young man. The bright blue eyes that seemed to pierce the soul of anyone who looked into them when in reality they were simply piercing the mind.

**The part where Charles is talking to Erica is mean't to only be dialogue. She was only used as a way for Charles to find out about Toby and is not going to be a major character in this story.**


End file.
